Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 036
Duel Distractions - Part 1, known as Misawa vs. Amazoness! Bride and Groom Duel in the Japanese version, is the thirty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. Summary Bastion Misawa is up early, and stands on the shorelines, thinking that the Shadow Riders have been inactive recently, and that the next one will likely soon come. He vows that won't take his Spirit Key. He opens his jacket and takes out one of his Decks, and begins thumbing through it. He finds "White Magician Pikeru" in it, and comments that he doesn't recall putting it in there. Later, he goes to the Slifer Red dorm and wakes Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale and Chumley Huffington using his "Barrel Dragon" cards. He has them do early morning drawing exercises, and Chumely noticed Syrus has "Thunder Nyan Nyan", which he describes as his "card crush" (idol card in the Japanese version). Chumley has one as well - "Dian Keto the Cure Master". This angers Bastion, but he realizes that he too has one - "White Magician Pikeru". In class, it is observed that there are many students active. It's revealed that they (and Dr. Crowler) are hard at work buidling a coliseum in the forest at the behest of Tania, who reveals herself as the third Shadow Rider. The remaining Spirit Key holders and Syrus and Chumley journey to the coliseum. Tania states she doesn't duel women, so Alexis Rhodes cannot duel her. Professor Banner attempts to hide, so she needs to chose between Jaden, Bastion and Chazz Princeton. She settles on Bastion, and states that she doesn't want his soul - she wants his hand in marriage if she wins. Bastion chooses to use his EARTH Deck, while Tania tells Bastion she has two Decks - Knowledge and Courage. She allows him to choose, and he chooses the Knowledge Deck. Eventually, Tania wins using her "Amazoness" cards and uses her pet tiger, Bass to chase the remaining students out of the coliseum, leaving her alone with Bastion as night falls. Featured Duel Tania's turn * Summons "Amazoness Swords Woman" (1500/1600) in attack position. * Sets a card. Bastion's turn * Summons "Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus" (1800/1500) in attack position. * Attacks "Swords Woman" with "Sigma Plus", but with the former's effect inflicting the Battle Damage to Bastion instead of Tania (Bastion 3700). * Tania activates her face-down "Pride of Tribe", Special Summoning another "Amazoness Swords Woman" (1500/1600) from her Deck in attack position. * Sets a card. Tania's turn * Summons "Amazoness Blowpiper" (800/1500) in attack position. * Bastion activates his face-down "Magnet Force Minus", causing "Blowpiper" to be treated as a minus monster. * Activates "Amazoness Spellcaster", swapping the attack points of "Blowpiper" and "Sigma Plus". * Attacks "Sigma Plus" with "Blowpiper" (Bastion 2700). * Attacks directly with "Swords Woman". Bastion's turn * Activates "Magnet Conductor Plus", adding "Sigma Plus" from his Graveyard to his hand. * Discards "Sigma Plus" and "Magnet Warrior Omega Minus" to Special Summon "Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus" (2700/0). * Sets two cards. * Attacks "Blowpiper" with "Magnum Plus Minus", with it's effect activating, halving "Amazoness Blowpiper's" attack points and adding them to "Magnum Plus Minus" (Tania 1700). Tania's turn * Attacks "Magnum Plus Minus" with "Amazoness Swords Woman", forcing Bastion to take the Battle Damage, but Bastion activates his face-down "Power Off", sending "Magnum Plus Minus" to the Graveyard and Special Summoning "Omega Minus" and "Sigma Plus". * Summons "Amazoness Paladin" (1700/300), whose attack increases to 1900 via it's effect. * Sets two cards. Bastion's turn * Summons "Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus" (1500/1800) in attack position. * Activates his face-down "100,000 Gauss!", decreasing "Paladin's" attack to 1100, but Tania activates her face-down "Dramatic Rescue", switching "Paladin" with the "Amazoness Tiger" (1100/500) in her hand, whose attack increases to 1900 via it's effect.. * Attacks "Amazoness Tiger" with "Omega Minus", but Tania activates her face-down "Amazoness Archers", forcing all of Bastion's monsters to attack, with each of their attacks decreased by 600 points (Bastion 0). * Tania wins. Featured cards